Into The Ocean
by Sama-Chama
Summary: Rei is stuck in a tent between Makoto and his emotions for the night. Makoto/Rei fic. I'm not sorry. HUGE filthy porn. Thou hast been warned.


Sama prepares

*cracks fingers*  
*chugs water*

Let's do this shit.

-OoOoO-****

Into the Ocean

The tents had been set for only five minutes and everyone was already arguing about who was going to sleep with who.  
Rei could have cared less, to be honest. The view was beautiful. The sun was setting, right between the other two small islands, reflecting its blinding rays onto the ocean, making it sparkle in all of its glory.  
The panorama was tinted into warm, comforting colors and a small breeze was blowing, bringing to him the smells of nature.  
Yes, this was perfect... If only these idiots would stop bickering already.

Nagisa proposed to solve the issue with a game of Rock Paper Scissors. It ended up in him and Makoto losing first, so it was decided they would sleep together, but he wasn't having any of it and kept on pleading to everybody to sleep with Haruka. Rei, who had already had enough of this, stepped in.

"Fine, I'll just sleep with Makoto then." He surprised himself. He didn't mean to interrupt them or even say these words. Yet they came out of his mouth natural, like water flowing between rocks. Everybody turned toward him, surprised at the sudden interruption. Feeling the eyes of his friends piercing through him, his face started to flush, but then, a warm smile formed itself on Makoto's face.

"I don't mind it."

"It's decided then!" Nagisa immediately interrupted, leaping to Haruka's side. "Me and Haru will take this tent, and Rei and Makoto can have this one~!"

Nobody objected as the tents were almost identical and had about the same amount of space in them.  
This dumb argument had taken more time then necessary and the sun had already disappeared behind the isles.  
Nagisa started dragging Haruka by the arm, urging him to go to bed. They waved good night at the other two and slipped into their designated tent.

Rei stood by his and Makoto's for a while, the reality of what was happening sinking slowly into him.  
Ever since he entered the small group, Makoto always stood out to him for some reason. He was always so nice to him, so comforting, so suportive. And with time, he noticed that he developed some sort of admiration for him. He wanted to make him, and everyone, but mostly _him_, proud. And at times like this, where he could be alone with him, he'd feel nervous, unworthy. Of course he was right now, more then ever. His throat felt tight, his stomach had a swarm of butterflies inside of it and his heart felt like it was being consumed by flames. He thought it weird, to be so agitated over something so trivial as sleeping in the same tent with a friend. But then again, he was like an idol to him, so maybe it was normal after all... His renegade train of thought was stopped sharp by a sweet voice calling out to him.

"Rei, we should get in too. It's late, we need to rest to be in top shape for tomorrow."

He turned around to face Makoto. It always tugged at his heart whenever he'd see him smile, but this time, it was as if somebody outright stabbed him in the chest with a knife.  
In the glow of the end of twilight, his eyes had an eerie glow to them, illuminating his face in the most beautiful of ways. He was wearing this warm, comforting smile of his again, making Rei's head feel light, as if hypnotized. He wanted time to stop, just to be able to look at him this way forever. But sure enough, this was impossible. So he shook his head a little, nodded, and entered the tent through the flap Makoto was holding up for him.

He laid down immediately, removing his glasses along the way and putting them next to his pillow.  
Even though the sun had set, the air was still thick and humid so he didn't bother to slip between the covers. Makoto did the same.  
They stayed like this for a little while, staring at the top of the tent, silent, until his friend spoke up.

"You really did good today, Rei."

"Do-Don't be ridiculous, it was horrible..." He turned on his right side, facing away from Makoto, almost hiding in shame. As soon as he did, he heard shuffling behind him and a small weight fell on his shoulder.

"I'm being serious. I'm really proud of you for persevering and not giving up." His hand squeezed his shoulder as Rei felt his eyes beginning to water.  
He fell silent, trying to collect his thoughts, doing his best not to cry. He felt so unworthy of his nice words, of his kindness. Even though he wasn't even able to swim properly, Makoto was praising him and it was shredding his heart apart. Of course he was also overwhelmingly happy. He said he was _proud_ of him, of all of the efforts he was doing. Oh yes, he was so happy... But so sad. The silence stretched on and on as Rei was trying to compose himself and Makoto waited for some sort of reply. Seeing as it was not happening, he shook his dark haired friend.

"Rei... Is everything alright?" This struck something out of a final blow to Rei. He could feel the dams bursting inside of him, the emotions about to flow out of every orifice of his body. But his pride was the final gate that would not be destroyed, even though it was getting thinner and thinner. So he stayed silent, hoping that, maybe, Makoto would think he fell asleep. But after more silence, he let out a playful sigh and all Rei could hear was more shuffling as he now felt his friend's warmth on his back and his arm embarrassing him.

"Now now, no need to be like that. It's alright if you want to cry."

Makoto's hand reached for his, bringing it onto Rei's chest, right onto his heart. His thumb started to massage his palm, drawing small circles and applying a gentle pressure, doing his best to make him feel at ease. He buried his face into his dark hair, snuggling his nose at the end of Rei's neck, taking deep, slow breaths. Rei's mind was a traiwreck on confusion and emotions. Tears were rolling freely down from his cheeks and onto his pillow, his whole body was shaking and nothing but low wails and shaking sobs could escape his lips. Breathing was excruciating and only shook him more. Makoto kept quiet, only hugging him tighter as low sobs began to emanate from him. They remained like this until Rei stopped shaking, about a full two minutes. Tears were still rolling down his face, but the sobbing had stopped.

"There... You're fine, see?" he hugged Rei's body even tighter. "You don't have to be this stressed." Rei kept quiet. He felt that if he tried to talk, the sobs would come back and he'd only ridicule himself further. All he could do was push himself against Makoto and hug him back.

"I'm sorry if this is my fault." As these words escaped Makoto's mouth, Rei quickly turned to face him.

"No... Don't apologize." He felt the emotions climb back up his throat and took a pause. "This is in no way your fault..." Silence fell again, but only for a short while.

"Then what's wrong?" Rei inhaled, his breath still remotely shaky, and confidently began to tell him everything.

"I don't understand why you're so nice to me. You're always praising me, encouraging me to do my best and picking me up when I fall. Somebody like me is just a bother, yet you're always here to cheer on me... To be honest I-... I don't feel worth-..."

He was cut short by something suddenly smashing itself against his lips, but it took him a few seconds to analyse the fact that it was Makoto's own lips who interrupted him. As he realized what was happening, his eyes widened and his face flushed ten different shades of red. The kiss was cut short, but it was enough for Makoto to reach his goal.

"Don't say stupid things, Rei."

He brushed off a strand of hair that was falling onto his face with the back of his hand and then quickly brought their lips back together.  
It was a warm, alien feeling to Rei. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt feverish. His body was hot, especially where Makoto was touching him and each time his hands would glide onto him, it sent shivers down his spine. After a while of kissing and caressing, Rei managed to break off the kiss for a short while, just enough to mumble a sentence.

"Ma-Makoto... What are you doing...?" His phrase barely finished, Makoto was onto him again, showering him with kisses and affection, his hands sliding up and down his back, rustling up his shirt as he went. As his kisses started to trail off onto Rei's neck, he slightly brushed his lips against his ear and whispered:

"I'm showing you just how much I hold you dear." And without a second of hesitation, went back to his lips.

Rei was defenseless against his assaults. He was too shocked to do anything constructive towards the end or the continuation of what Makoto was aiming for. The heat was getting more and more intense as time and kissing went by. Bit by bit, he started to analyze the fact that, maybe, what he felt towards Makoto wasn't just admiration. That maybe this is why he felt so weak and warm whenever he saw him, that this was why his heartbeat would speed up as soon as they were alone together... Maybe he just loved him. As the thought made it's way deeper and deeper into his heart, he started to regain control over his body. One of his hands slowly crept up to Makoto's face, brushing the tip of his fingers on his cheek, then settling itself onto the nape his neck. Yes. He did love him. He loved him so much. Just as he did this, Makoto pressed his lips harder onto Rei's, deepening the kiss. His hands got bolder, now sliding themselves under his shirt, applying more pressure, bringing them even closer to each other. He broke the kiss for a brief instant, barely enough to take back his breath, but immediately went back to his lips, licking them and slightly sucking on his bottom lip. Out of surprise, or desperation for air, Rei's lips parted open and he jumped on the opportunity, sliding his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

A subtle tingling sensation started to form itself in Rei's pelvis as the kissing quickly turned into sloppy make out. An alarm rang somewhere in his mind. What was he actually doing? Getting aroused over Makoto touching and kissing him while Haruka and Nagisa where sleeping in the tent right next to them. This needed to stop quickly before it got out of hand. He took back his hands, putting them on Makoto's chest, and slowly pushed him away. At this gesture, he stopped all movement and separated their lips.

"Is there something wrong?" His voice was so sweet and considerate, it made Rei fall for him ten levels deeper.

"Th-This is bad... We shouldn't be doing things like this with... Nagisa and Haru right next to us..." Makoto couldn't help himself but to smile and have a light chuckle at him. Rei was always so considerate of others, making their safety and needs pass before his own. This is why he loved him so much. Rei was such an extraordinary human being. Of course he should have listened to him, it was a valid excuse not to keep on doing these things... But he didn't want to stop. He suddenly felt very selfish.

"Well, if you don't make too much noise, maybe they won't hear us?" Rei was taken aback by these words and before he even had time to protest, he was being pulled back into making out. Slowly but surely, Makoto started to be more daring in his movements; sliding his hand onto Rei's chest, slightly brushing his nipples with his fingers, while his other hand was heading towards his hips. He tugged lightly at the elastic band of his shorts before slowly invading them. Rei was having a mental state of emergency as he felt Makoto's hands get bolder and bolder. Even though he told him this was dangerous, he didn't listen. As his hand reached inside his pants, the tingling sensation intensified. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it would leap out of his chest. Makoto would surely think that he's a pervert, finding him already hard from so little. He felt slightly ashamed of himself. But when his hand reached his crotch, Makoto didn't comment. He simply wrapped his fingers around his erect shaft and slowly started move his hand up and down . Rei had a small gasp at the gesture and tensed up; gripping onto Makoto's shirt and raising his knees higher. He incidentally brushed his crotch with one of his knees and noticed that he, too, was hard. Makoto's kisses had deviated all the way down to Rei's neck, where he started to lightly nibble and suck at his skin.

"Mako-... to..." Small sighs would escape his mouth whenever Makoto picked up the pace, jerking him faster and faster as time went on. His mind was in no working order anymore. All he could do was process the flow of information through his body, responding accordingly. The heat was almost unbearable, they were both starting to sweat, their breaths hot and heavy with arousal. Rei hid his face away in Makoto's shoulder as he felt his body get closer and closer to the edge. Makoto could feel him tensing up, the tip of his cock now dripping with precum, and when he felt him almost there, his hand came to a slow, progressive stop. Rei had time to get his breathing almost back in order as confusion rose into him. Did Makoto change his mind? Was it just going to end like this? But before he could ask himself more questions, he felt himself being moved, and before he could blink, he found himself straddling Makoto, confusion now visible all over his face. His shorts were taken off somewhere in the process but he absolutely couldn't tell when that happened. Chuckling lightly, Makoto brought his hand up to Rei's mouth, slightly stroking his lips with his thumb before resting his index and middle finger on them.

"Do you think you could wet them for me?"

Rei, still not understanding anything, opened his mouth, out of confusion more then anything, and Makoto's fingers slowly made their way in. They were salty from swimming in the sea all day. But after a while, as he asked of him, Rei started to wet his fingers, twirling his tongue around and slightly sucking on them at times, like a Popsicle. The whole thing coming across more erotic then intended, Makoto barely waited before taking his fingers back and bringing them to Rei's ass. Now having a better grasp on what was happening, Rei's eyes widened and, before he had time to word a protest, could feel something slowly entering him. At first, it felt like something was tearing him apart. It burned and hurt and didn't feel good at all. He lowered his head and squinted, a low moan of pain escaping his lips. Makoto, conscious of how horrible this must feel, brought his free hand to his erection and started to jerk him off again, attempting to take his mind away from the pain. After a few minutes of this, he started inserting his fingers further, wiggling them around a bit. It was excruciating at the beginning, but as Makoto kept going, Rei found himself feeling it more and more. He rose up his head and leaned it to kiss Makoto again. What he was doing was extremely shameless and embarrassing, but since it was with _him_, it wasn't really a bad thing. This went on for a while until Rei couldn't feel any more pain. Low moans of pleasure even began to escape him and Makoto twisted his finger around inside of him. He took them out, giving Rei a rest, still stroking his shaft. He lowered his pants in order to let out his own erection, who went and rested itself on Rei's ass, ready for what was to come.

"Rei... Are you alright?" He nodded. He had already understood what was awaiting him and was as ready as he could get, under the circumstances.

"Good." Makoto rose himself up a little, resting himself on one arm, and kissed Rei's lips some more. He steadied the base of his shaft with his remaining hand and aligned himself with Rei. "... I'm going in."

He pushed his hips up and the tip of his cock slowly inserted itself into his ass. Rei moaned, mostly out of pain but somehow in pleasure, as he slowly took in all of Makoto. Once he was all it, they remained still for a while. It hurt but it was also pleasurable. He panted as he slowly got used to his dick being inside of him, messing him up. The mere thought of it set his heart and face he felt ready, he grinded his hips ever so slightly to give Makoto a sign, who didn't wait to start moving. He went slowly at first, very slowly, not to hurt Rei who had a hard time keeping his voice in. He kept his hand on his cock during the whole time, stroking it in unison with his thrusting. The tightness and heat of Rei's body was driving him mad, sending him wave after wave of deep pleasure. Even if he restrained himself not to make Rei feel any unnecessary pain, he had a hard time holding back. Rei, on the other side, was thorn between pain and pleasure and couldn't tell which was which anymore. His body was burning up and his whole lower half felt numb. Through the pain, he felt himself get closer and closer to cumming until he couldn't take it anymore. Repressing his whorish moaning, his whole body shook in pleasure as he came onto Makoto's hand and chest. Both his mind and body were exhausted, but he stayed conscious long enough to feel Makoto rail him until he, too, couldn't take it anymore. He shook violently as he orgasmed into him and at this point, Rei's consciousness left him.

-OoOoO-  
OMAKE  
-OoOoO-

Rei woke up in the middle of the night, his body sore all over. Makoto apparently dressed them back up before going to sleep himself. He looked so peaceful and content.  
At this moment, Rei decided something. He would definitely give Makoto a reason to be proud of him. He might not know where exactly their relationship stood after this, but one thing was certain: he loved him and that wouldn't change. And he would earn Makoto's love too, whatever it takes.

He got up, his butt completely wrecked, Makoto really didn't go easy on him, and walked out of the tent, careful not to wake his love up.  
Once outside, he changed into his swimming gear and went off into the ocean, alone.

-OoOoO-  
Sama vents

I'M DONE  
I'M FUCKING DONE

I MADE IT  
IT TOOK ME 6H BUT I MADE IT.  
/dead

It was worth it...  
It was worth it all...

I ship it like FedEx and I'm not even sorry.  
I hope this pleased your eyes.


End file.
